Attempted Sin
by Boho Bella
Summary: A spin off of the fabulous Twilight, by the awesome Stephanie Meyer! Edward and Bella adventures! Bad summary, sorry. EDITED CHAPTER ONE NOW UP!
1. Safe

Disclaimer: Not mine everyone.

A/N: WEEE! THIS IS THE EDITED ONE YOU GUYS! BE HAPPY!

Being stuck in the hotel with Alice and Jasper was, by far, the strangest of times I'd ever had in a hotel. Alice had tried to make me keep my mind off the obvious, offering shopping trips or to go do girly stuff, but I continuously refused. Jasper used he subtle gifts, making me calm and content, but nothing could stop my worrying about Edward. I was restless and beside myself. I would stare at the dull wallpaper for hours on end, thinking about the first time I'd seen Edward in sunlight, or the way he laughed. The way he made me feel so safe, so confident, that being alone was nearly unbearable. Eventually, Jasper and Alice gave up all together. Naturally, I was shocked when Alice walked in one day and handed me the tiny silver cell phone. I took the phone, utterly confused, and tried to remember how to speak. I'd been so quiet the past few days, so it took me a minute. "Hello?" my voice sounded hollow and strange to me.

"Bella! Darling, I've missed you." Great, now I have to remember how to breathe.

"Bella?" he said after a minute, a note of panic in his voice.

"Yes?" I said, remembering myself.

"Bella, I'm coming to Phoenix. I'll be there soon." I started to tremble. Edward was coming. He was still alive.

"It's about time," I mumbled pathetically, then got serious, "Edward, I was so afraid he'd hurt you." He laughed that irresistible laugh of his.

"I'm quite shocked that _you're_ still alive. Could it be that Jasper and Alice are actually doing their job?" I frowned, and I'm sure he could tell, for he laughed again.

"I'm back in Phoenix now, so therefore, no one will try to do away with me… Aside from the obvious," I muttered in my defense.

I could practically hear him roll his eyes, "Bella, I have to get on the plane now. Please, try to stay away from anything hazardous. Like windows. Or electrical plugs. I love you. I'll see you when I get off the plane." I smiled contently at the thought of seeing Edward.

"I love you too." I said, and hung up resentfully.

An hour later, Alice, Jasper and I were on our way to the airport. I was inconsolable, bouncing in my seat, nearly driving Alice insane. She ground her teeth, then glanced back at me and softened slightly. She knew better than to reprimand me; it was the first time in almost a week since I'd been happy. As we made our way through security, I got many strange stares from the security guards, and was pulled aside for an extensive search. Alice simply rolled her eyes, and Jasper was clearly struggling to contain a hysteric outburst as I continued to bounce up and down while being checked. After being sent off, with the continued confused looks from the security guards, we made our way to the terminal Edward was to arrive in. His flight was to arrive at 12:30 and it was just turning 10. The anticipation would be the death of me. At that thought, I had begun to panic: I wouldn't see Edward if I died. I did my best to do as he said from then on; instead of sitting by the wall with all windows, I chose to sit on the opposite side. Then of course I discovered an electrical outlet and proceeded to freak out and sat in the middle. I pitied Jasper and Alice, I did. They did whatever it took though, not a complaint from their perfect marble lips. There were a few glances shared, at my expense, but not a word. Mostly, I figured that they knew if one sentence against me was uttered, Edward would wring their necks.

Finally, after continuously asking Jasper what the time was every 5 minutes, and I was just about to ask again, I hear over the loud speaker, "Flight 1675 from Seattle, Washington is now arriving." Edward's flight. It took me a second to realize it, but when I did, my bouncing was annoying the soon to be passengers so much, that they all got up and moved. I almost ran to the gate when they opened the door and I saw Edward's perfect face. He ran to me as well, locking me in his solid embrace. Tears tracked down my face as he kissed my forehead, all the way down my jaw, and finally my lips. I couldn't have been happier to see anyone in my life. We got more stares than I had at the security checkpoint, but I didn't care; I was with Edward, and nothing would hurt me.

Feeling safe was probably the best, and only, thing I'd felt in a while. And it was wonderful.


	2. The Vase

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of Twilight, as much as I want an Edward.

A/N: Ok, so, y'all know what happens after Edward gets to Phoenix. This takes place during Bella and Edward's summer break, just after Bella's cast comes off. Enjoy!

I stared reluctantly at the clock. 2:15 a.m. I got up from my bed and carefully walked over to the window. My cast had just come off and I was unsure what to do with my leg. The rain fell steadily and was making quite a racket. Edward hadn't come over that night, and I couldn't sleep not knowing where he was. "Bella…" He whispered softly in my ear.

I sighed with relief. "Edward I was so worried I…" I started to say as I turned around, only stopping to stifle a scream. It was Edward, but he was distorted; His face had various slashes on it, his shirt was ripped, and his eyes… they were black. As black as when I'd first seen him. His teeth slowly sharpened into ominous points, and he had a deadly smile on his face. "Bella…" He whispered seductively, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me closer to kiss me. I violently refused, and let out a scream as his teeth sank into me.

I bolted up, gasping for breath, and fell off the bed. Edward's arms were around me before I could hit the floor. "Bella!" he whispered in a panicked tone. I ran to the other side of the room, afraid to be near him. "Bella what-." He started to say as I crumpled to the floor sobbing. I felt dizzy and I couldn't breathe. He cautiously walked toward me, slowly sitting down next to me. He reached out to stroke my hair, and I flinched away. "Bella, tell me what's wrong. I won't hurt you, I promise." He carefully pulled me into his arms and hummed my lullaby. "Bella, tell me what's wrong." His voice sounded tormented as I sobbed into his iron chest.

"You…tried to…" I couldn't finish my sentence. Not that I needed to, he knew what came next. I felt his icy finger carefully bring my chin up to face him. His eyes were sincere as he said, "Isabella, I love you more than anyone in my entire life. I've said it before and I'll say it again, you are my life. No matter what happens, I could never do that," he nearly spat the word in disgust, "To you." He kissed me passionately, but didn't press hard, so not to scare me.

I stood, and tugged his hand playfully. All fears were gone; the dream was just a distant memory. He stood as I pulled him over to my bed. He stopped moving and let go of my hand. I was worried I'd done something wrong, but he picked me up, walked me the rest of the way, and placed me in his arms under the covers. He started to hum my lullaby again, and just as I was finally drifting to sleep he whispered, "I love you."

I slept dreamlessly the rest of the night, occasionally hearing in some part of my subconscious Edward's lullaby. I finally woke up at 12:30; Edward's arms were still around me. Sensing I was awake, he quietly whispered into my ear, "Good morning darling." I turned around to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Where's Charlie?"

"He left 3 hours ago." He said kissing my nose. He moved so that I was flat on my back and he was on top of me, careful not to squish me. He kissed my forehead, all the way down my jaw, kissing every part of my face until I couldn't breathe. He stopped and put his head in the nape of my neck, sighing. "What?" I asked when I started breathing again. "I hate knowing this is as far as I can go with you." I looked at his golden eyes, burning in me, "Then change me so you can." I hadn't meant to say that. He got up in one of those split second moves, raking his hands through his hair.

"Dammit Bella! I can't! You know I can't!" He said angrily. Now I'd done it. He was going to throw a fit. But my mouth wouldn't keep shut and I said, "And why not? I love you enough to endure three days of pain. Isn't that enough? I want to be with you forever! God Edward, why isn't that good enough for you?" I stormed to the bathroom, and locked the door.

"Bella open this door! We need to talk about this!" He shouted. I took the first thing I saw and threw it at the door. "Bella, if you don't open this door now, I will break it down!" I gasped, "You wouldn't dare!" He laughed maliciously. "Oh wouldn't I?" Now I was afraid. Charlie would freak out if the bathroom door was busted. "I'll….I'll throw this vase at you if you do!" I threatened meekly. Of course there was no vase, and he saw right through me. "Bella, stay away from the door." He said, and I obeyed quickly. The door crashed down right where I had been.

"You….you….you broke the door! Charlie is never gonna let you back in the house!" I nearly fainted at the thought. "He'll kill you!" I thought fearfully. "Bella, he can't kill me. I'm kind of already dead." I sighed, annoyed. "You know what I mean Edward! I can't let that happen! I told you not to, and what do you do? Knock it down! Am I talking to a 3 year old! Do I _constantly_ have to repeat the obvious?" He glared. "Bella, I can fix the door... Where's that vase you had planned to throw at me?" He asked suddenly. His eyes were doing that thing where they make me tell the truth again. "There was no vase." I said pathetically. "But it got your attention didn't it?"

He sighed sat down on the edge of the bath tub. "I don't want to fight with you Bella. I'm sorry, but I just can't change you. I don't want to go an eternity without seeing you blush, without feeling that warmth on your skin, hearing your heart beat." I walked over and sat down next to him. "But Edward… I don't want to grow old… I want to be 17 forever, with you." I whispered. "And I know you don't want to go an eternity without me at all either. Don't lie to me! You've gotten attached haven't you?" I said cheerfully, trying to lighten the mood.

He wrapped his arms around me and stood us both up. "Yes, I have Bella. And I wish… I wish it didn't have to be like this." So much for a light mood… "Edward, please, just do this one thing for me." I pleaded. "No Bella." He said in a final tone. "Let's talk about something else…" he said distractedly. "I'm not going to let myself or anyone else change you." I pouted at him. He kissed my forehead. "Silly Bella, threatening with an imaginary vase." He laughed, and I laughed along with him. It was ridiculous that we were back to that, but somehow, it's all we could talk about without fighting at the moment. And then, I couldn't breathe. I was crumpled on the floor, out cold, within seconds.


	3. Choices

Disclaimer: Same as always, Twilight is not my story, this is only my spin on it.

A/N: Woo! I'm on a roll today! This is the most I've written in one day! Enjoy chapter 3!

I was in the dark water again. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, and the water threatened to engulf me. I tried to scream, to do anything to get Edward's attention. Try as I might, I couldn't scream. In fact, the harder I struggled against it, the harder it became to resurface. I was suffocating, and I couldn't find Edward. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew this wouldn't end well. I finally let it take me under, why should I fight it? When it will only make things better? "Bella…" I heard his voice faintly. I suddenly realized that I couldn't die. Not yet. I fought against the water, trying to find him. "Carlisle! Help! It's Bella, she collapsed." I couldn't tell where I was, or who was with me. "Isabella? Can you hear me? It's Dr.Cullen; you need to squeeze my hand if you can hear me." I couldn't make my hands work, something was definitely wrong. "Isabella, you have to squeeze my hand. Come back to us Bella, you have to stay with us."

He must have turned toward Edward, because he said, "She's not responding. I can do things the medical way, and risk losing her, or I could change her. It's up to you." I panicked, and tried harder to get to them; I didn't want to know what the fire felt like if I couldn't breathe. "Carlisle! I can't let you do that to her! I don't want her to live like this!" "But Edward, she'll most likely die if you chose the other path! I know how much she means to you; look at what we went through to keep her alive last time!" Something shattered, and I felt like I was being placed on something slippery. We must be in Edward's room, and I must be on his couch. It was comforting to at least know where I was. I must be getting better if I can figure that out. I heard Edward sigh painfully.

"Are you sure? There's nothing…normal…you can do?" Carlisle must have shaken his head no because I heard Edward roar angrily, and something else shatter into oblivion. "Edward, Carlisle is right: She'll die if we do things the normal way." It was Alice, coming from what seemed to be by my head. "I say let her die! She's done nothing but screw up my life!" Rosalie of course; Edward growled at her menacingly. "And what has she done to you!" From a far corner, I could hear Emmett whisper angrily, "Dammit Rose, why can't you keep your mouth shut?" I heard Rosalie slap Emmett and storm out of the room. "Rose!" I heard him shout as he left the room swiftly, in pursuit of Rosalie. "Edward, we don't have much time. What do you want to do?" Esme asked him.

A/N: Ahh yes, what shall Edward do? You'll have to wait until I decide! Will post chapter 4 soon!


	4. Thank You

Disclaimer: I want Edward in the worst way, but he is not my character, nor anything else in the following chapter. However, the ideas expressed in this chapter are original and I would like all of you to respect that. Thank you Stephanie Meyer, for your creative genius!

A/N: Thank you all of my wonderful reviewers! I've reached the inevitable point in the story, though I hope you all are surprised at my way of going about it. Enjoy, and R&R chapter 4!

I knew at once when my eyelids fluttered open that I was in Edward's room. I was gripped by the fire, it wasn't quiteas painful, but it was strong enough that it made me cry out. The fire was everywhere: my arms, my legs, my face.And then slowed, andeventually, stopped completely. I sighed with relief: There was no doubt about it, I was officially a vampire. Edward had given in. The trouble was, I didn't remember my victory. In fact, I had no idea what day it was. Edward practically broke the door down as he barreled to my side. "Bella… you're awake." He whispered gently as he stopped to my side on the couch. Speaking of the devil… He laid down beside me, his arm protectively over me. His hand was rubbing up and down my arm, when he stopped. I turned around to face him, finding his face clouded with confusion. "What?" I questioned suspiciously. "You're…you're warm," he said incredulously. This didn't seem out of the ordinary to me; I was always warm… At least compared to him. Then it hit me: He was a vampire and extremely cold when I touched him. In fact, they were all cold. Alice was cold, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper! They were all vampires, and were glacially cold! What was wrong with me?

"And are you sure she's not just running a fever?" We were all situated in Carlisle's office; Esme was convinced I was fever-stricken. "No, she couldn't be. The strange thing is… it's almost as if she hadn't been changed at all." Edward said disjointedly. He had been staring into space for quite some time, occasionally answering questions, darting perplexed looks at me. Carlisle as well had been unusually quiet. "Perhaps…" he said, gazing at me thoughtfully, "I have a theory." He announced. "Perhaps because of her previous encounter with the venom, her blood shall forever run warm. Maybe, quite possibly, she could forever remain humanly warm. She might blush as she had before, feel warm when touched, and remain closer to human than any of us. From what I understand, she's done quite a bit of blushing as a human-." "EDWARD! YOU DIDN'T!" I shouted in extreme embarrassment. He merely shrugged and grinned wickedly. "Bella, don't be upset with Edward. It was a test, to see if you did in fact, still possess human warmth. And, considering the color of your cheeks, you do." I was furious. I stormed out, and down the hall to Edward's room.

I had gotten so worked up, I needed to throw something. I bolted over to his c.d. collection, only to be overcome with dizziness. I just barely caught myself on his c.d. shelf. Within seconds, 3 things happened. First, the shelf turned red, caught fire, and burnt every last c.d. on it. Second, Edward bolted into the room, smelling the smoke, and pulled me out of the room before I could blink. Third, as soon as I left the room, the fire stopped burning; conveniently at the 70's. Everything else was trashed. I walked back into the room with Edward, cautiously. Thankfully, the only thing damaged was his c.d. collection and his fancy stereo equipment (you know, all the stuff I was afraid to touch because I would most likely break it. Unbelievably ironic if you ask me; the one time I do touch it, it catches fire and pretty much dies.) The rest of his room was in perfect condition. "Bella…what did you do?" He asked me, struggling to form calm words.

"I…I…I don't know what happened. I got angry, wanted to throw something, touched the shelf because I got really dizzy, and WHOOSH! The whole thing went up in flames!" I managed. "Isabella… I don't know if this was intentional or not, but you burnt everything, every last great piece of music I owned, except my 70's collection." He said pointedly. I giggled nervously. "Well I-I-I…I planned to throw that. I didn't think you'd miss it. And I was right! You wouldn't!" I squeaked, a pitiful attempt at being nonchalant. He sighed in frustration. I hadn't realized up until that moment, I was crying. I probably wouldn't have if he hadn't swept me into his arms, whispering regretfully, "I'm sorry Bella. I'm not angry with you. I was just trying so hard to figure out how this was possible, and I got angry with myself." He kissed the tip of my nose, then carefully, my lips. "Forgive me?" How could I not? Not after he'd made me happy for the past year, granted the one wish I had of him. It would be ridiculous not to. "How could I say no to that face?" I said softly, kissing him with more force than I'd ever been able to muster before.

I opened my eyes after kissing Edward, to find Rosalie glaring at me as if I were kissing Emmett, not Edward. The hostility, the pure hate on her face, sent tears spilling down my face all over again. She shot out of the room in rage. I couldn't take it any more. I was tired of Rosalie always shooting me daggers, hating me for no reasonable reason. I let go of Edward, and ran out of the room, down the hall, to Emmett and Rosalie's room. I found Rosalie vainly admiring herself in the mirror. I spun her around and unleashed full force on her. "Rosalie! What _is_ your problem! I haven't done anything to you! I've done NOTHING but try to be nice to you! Why do you hate me!" I took a deep breath, trying, and failing, to calm myself. She looked at me, shock written all over her face. "You want to know why I hate you Bella? You're graceless, beautiful, and from the way Edward talked about you, the most wonderful thing to walk this Earth. I got jealous because nobody has even said anything half as fabulous about me."

I was shocked into silence. Rosalie, the pure incarnation of beauty, was admitting that _she _was jealous of _me._ "Rosalie, I don't know if you notice the way Emmett looks at you, but I do. I've never seen anyone look at anyone else with such a pure need. Need for attention, to be wanted, to be loved. You are possibly the single most beautiful being I've ever met. And for you to be jealous of me, when all I heard about how beautiful Rosalie was, how Rosalie was meant for Edward, I can't believe it." I reached out to grab her hand, "Rosalie, do me a favor. Love Emmett, more than you love anything else, love him. He wants you because of who you are. I can't blame him. I really would like to be friends with you Rosalie, if you'd let me." Her eyes softened, and, unbelievably, she pulled me into a hug. "Bella…" she said quietly, "Yes?"

"Thank you."


	5. First day back

Disclaimer: You know the drill folks, Stop, Drop, and Roll…Wait…wrong drill.

A/N: Thank you my wonderful reviewers! I just wanted to make mention of something that recently caught my attention. Fan fics are fictional (hence the name fan FIC). They're based off your creative juices, weather or not it's true for the actual book or movie. I recently received an e-mail where someone was CORRECTING parts of my story. It really irked me. So, now that's out of the way, I give you, chapter 5! dah dah dah dah!

Three months. I had been out of school for 3 months, adjusting to being a vampire, spending every last minute with Edward, except when I was "asleep"… Or so Charlie thought. But nonetheless, it was time to go back to school, new car and all. My truck, bless its departed soul, tried it's hardest to inch past 60, but finally gave out. I'd become quite a fast driver since I'd been changed, finding a thrill in the speed instead of a potential death hazard. Charlie had tried to get me to buy a new car, until Edward offered the car Edward had taken me to prom in, the Vanquish. He was a little uneasy about it; it was acceleration-friendly, and I was bound to be tempted to break traffic laws. Edward told my father I barely made it over 15 in a 25 area, so Charlie finally agreed. I was now driving the Vanquish at a content 110mph to Edward's. He'd finally agreed to let me drive because I now drove at a decent speed. When we got to school, Edward had to talk to Alice about hunting next weekend, and I was immediately cornered by Mike.

"Hey Bella, how was your summer?"

I was in no mood to talk to him now, or ever. "Um… Ok…"

"Mine was great! I got to go to California with Jessica and her family…" I stopped listening at that point, there was too much going on with the Cullens. Edward appeared to be hiding something from my view and showing it to Alice. Alice beamed with delight. "Bella? Were you listening? I was saying how I almost died when we went Kayaking!" he interrupted my thought process. My curiosity got the better of me and as Mike continued to babble, I wandered over to Edward. Mike grabbed my wrist and spun me around. "Bella, I wasn't done." He said rudely.

"Mike, what are you doing?" He was hurting me, which meant that he was really trying to inflict pain. "Mike, stop it! You're hurting me!" I said just loud enough for Edward to hear above every other voice. He was by my side within seconds. "What are you doing to my girl Newton?" he growled. Mike still pressed harder on my wrist and pulled me away from Edward. In a blink of an eye, Edward had Mike pinned against the wall with one hand. Mike tried to right himself, but Edward wouldn't let him go. Alice was at his side whispering, "Edward let him go, not here." I stood between Mike and Edward and looked at Edward meaningfully. "Edward, please, just let him go. Let's just go home and cool down." I put my hand on his arm and stroked it lightly. "Please?" I asked. He let go, and just before Alice and I could pull him away, he said, "You got lucky this time Newton."

Ever since that day, Mike has avoided me, but with him went Jessica. I didn't care much, I was far to busy with discovering what I could do. For example, if I were to hold Edward, his body would become almost warm. Charlie hadn't noticed anything abnormal about me spending more time with the Cullens than I did with him. It had been one of the few times I spent with him, dinner, when he asked unexpectedly, "Bells are you going to stay the night with Alice again?" This was the lie I'd frequently told him; if he only knew what really happened. "Yeah dad, actually, Alice and Rosalie were going to take me shopping tomorrow, so I may not be home till later." He eyed me suspiciously, "Bells, I trust you and everything, but…" Uh oh. This wouldn't end well. "But what?"

"I was wondering what you did at these sleepovers?" he asked tentatively.

Not what I expected, but just as bad. "Well, Alice, Rosalie and I paint nails, talk about boys, burst into unexplained laughing fits…" That wasn't entirely lying; we did do that on occasion. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know… I just was wondering why you didn't invite Alice and Rosalie over here." I stopped eating; I was only eating so he wouldn't notice anything. Edward was right: it tastes like dirt… "Well, there's not enough space in my room for the 3 of us." Ok, maybe stretching the truth there a little. "Well, ok. I just want to see more of them, tell them they're welcome here."

"Ok dad, I will. Look, I got to go; I'm going to be late. I told Alice I'd be over by now." I said, and rushed out of the room to grab my bag of things: pajamas, my hygiene bag, clothes for tomorrow, and clothes for tonight. Edward promised to take me to a club, and something about dancing tonight felt necessary. I bolted outside and into the Vanquish after a quick goodbye to Charlie. I backed out of the driveway slowly, for Charlie's sake, and floored it as soon as I was out of his sight. "You really should slow down, you may crash Bella," came a familiar voice from the back seat, but not the voice I'd expected.

A/N: Hmm…Who could be in the back seat? You'll have to wait and see! Sorry it's kinda short, but I hope you liked it anyway.


	6. This One's For Mike

Disclaimer: Not Mine…

A/N: Severe writer's block, so sorry 'bout the wait. Chapter 6, Enjoy. .

It was her; the same one that was at the clearing, with startling burgundy hair. But she was Mike. "Oh yes Isabella, it has been too long. But you must understand that once your little friends killed my James, I had to do something. But, I couldn't just kill you, because what would be the fun of that?" Her maniacal giggle was almost as painful to hear as nails on a chalkboard. "But when that adorable Mike was so worried about you, it was almost too easy. Oh indeed, he was a most amusing toy. It was a pity I had to kill him, but I couldn't transform with him alive, and we couldn't have that now could we?" she said in a sickeningly nonchalant tone.

"You…You killed Mike?" I barely rasped out, an unsettling feeling washing over me. I went to glance out the window to gather myself, only to realize that I had pulled over. Mike was dead, and it was my fault. Every last bit. I vaguely remember Victoria returning to her old self; Mike's sandy blond hair transforming to that startling red, but all else was too sickening to watch.

"Oh it's almost ridiculously perfect to watch things register in your mind." Her hypnotic voice rang out in the small confides of the car. In a split second, she was in the passenger seat next to me, disturbing scarlet eyes boring into me darkly. "I'm going to kill you Isabella Swan, for James. And nothing will stop me, that's the grand part of it. Your annoyingly overbearing boyfriend is too far away to hear you scream. Do you know where you've led yourself, involuntarily?" I scanned my surroundings to find that I was in the mountains, just beyond the clearing that the Cullens played baseball in so many months ago. I couldn't conceal the horrified gasp that escaped from my throat; I was too far away for even Edward to hear. I would die knowing I'd failed him; he was just starting to believe that changing was the right thing, that I couldn't be stalked by death anymore this way.

A glacial tear escaped from my chestnut eyes. So this was my death? In the hands of a vengeful beauty? So be it; my pain is well deserved. I escaped death before; it was just its way of catching up with me…

No. I'm not going down without a fight. She may well kill me, but I sure as hell am not going to make it easy for her. I shoved open the door and stepped out. "You want to kill me Victoria? Then let me do one thing before I die." I pulled her out of the car roughly, and slugged her across her granite cheek. "That was for MIKE!" I shouted at the taken aback Victoria in front of me. I was surprised at myself, but I knew it was inevitable; I had always had an occasional urge to hit something or someone when I got really angry as a human, but I had never actually gone through with it. I guess as a vampire, I acted before I had time to restrain myself.

And then his arms were firmly around my waist; comforting and strong. "Emmett." He said pointedly. The brawn that was Emmett appeared from behind me and grabbed firm hold of Victoria's wrists in one hand and gasoline in the other. Edward pulled me swiftly toward the Vanquish. "Put me down a minute Edward!" I violently refused his embrace, and succeeded in being put on the ground. "Edward, I want to know she's dead. Let me stay."

"Bella…you don't actually want to watch this do you?" he asked in a perplexed tone.

"Well I…I don't want to watch Emmett…I just want to know she's dead."

"Bella, I can assure you, she is as good as dead." Emmett said with a dark chuckle.

I sighed and decided that it was better to just leave with Edward; I couldn't stand the thought of her screams… "Take me home." I whispered, tears rolling freely down my cheeks. He knew I meant his home; it was becoming my home and would be soon. It suddenly didn't seem so important to witness something so garish, and the actual thought was making me queasy. At that moment, all I wanted was to be in Edward's arms, sheltered from the cruel life we lead and how it ends so disturbingly.

The Forks Flash Update

Friday night, 17 year old high school student Mike Newton went missing. This Saturday morning, Newton's body was found in an abandoned hut on La Push Beach. The body appeared to have been beaten to death and had two small puncture marks on the right side of the victim's neck, just above the collarbone. The body was discovered by a Tyler Crowley, also 17, who, when asked how he knew where to look for the body, replied: "Over the summer break, Mike and I became friends and hung out at this hut, usually crashing here when we stayed too late at the beach. When I found out he was missing, I searched everywhere. Then it finally came to me: 'Mike's at the hut.' I never actually thought I'd find him…like this." The police are completely dumbfounded. "Mike was a smart kid," said Chief Swan, "I know he's too smart to let himself be alone on a street at night, or in darker parts of the town alone. It shocks me this would happen to such a nice kid like him. His death is a loss to the entire town; we all will miss him terribly." A native on the land, Billy Black warns: "This murder has every sign pointing at one thing. It was done by no other culprit than a vampire." Vampire or no vampire, this death is being treated as a homicide, alerting attention from not only local press, but also the media. Such news stations as CNN and NBC have come to Forks to capture this developing story. Says local pastor, Pastor Jim: "On behalf of the entire community, we wish Mike Newton a safe parting to his next life and that those he left the comfort that he is now with God."


	7. It Didn't Work

Disclaimer: Same old, same old.

A/N: Thank you wonderful reviewers! I have been writing this into the wee hours of the night, listening to every possible musical outlet, risked life and limb just to bring this, chapter 7, to you! ok maybe not...Much love, Enjoy!

"It's such a shame about that Mike Newton. Wasn't he a friend of yours?" It's Charlie trying to make conversation a day later while reading the news paper. I sigh and shovel down more cereal to avoid answering. I nodded slowly to convince him of my loss. I did miss Mike, but it didn't amount to the guilt I held for being personally responsible for his death. Or at least, in my mind I was. Edward had said it was more or less, Mike's fault for caring so much about me and simply being in the way when Victoria came looking for me. "He was such a good kid…" Charlie muttered to himself before heading off to work. I slowly got up from my chair, and trudged to my car. Edward was already waiting out front and kissed me passionately, knowing I needed distracting from whatever was bothering me. I sighed, our heads bent together afterwards. "I still feel bad about what happened…" I mumble out the truth pathetically. He pulled me into a hug, setting his chin on my head. I couldn't begin to guess how long we sat like that, but soon, Edward said, "Come on; we're going to be late."

School sped by in a blur as I sat in all my classes, mentally checked out. There was something wrong… I could practically taste it radiating off Edward. He wasn't telling me something; but what? 'Bella,' I lectured myself mentally, 'you're obviously becoming paranoid. He tells you any and every thing. Chill out.'

'If I'm paranoid, then why is _he _acting so weird?' I argued back.

'You're seriously losing it girl, you're arguing with yourself.'

"SHUT UP!" I shout aloud in frustration. The entire study hall class stops whatever they were hard at work on and faces me. It's dead silent, and the teacher tells me to keep quiet; this is study hall, not social period. I hear Edward snicker next to me, and I nudge him to mess up his English paper. As planned, his pencil scrawls unintentionally on the rest of the perfect writing. He has mock anger on his face, and I kiss the tip of his nose innocently. "That wasn't nice." He says accusingly. I start to tell him off when Ms. Peck, the old, snappy Study Hall teacher speaks.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen, do I have to separate you two like second graders?" The grumpy old woman snaps.

"No Ms.Peck!" we answer in unison.

As soon as her head goes back down, Edward asks quickly, so the words are a buzz, "Whatjusthappened?"

"Idon'tknow, Iwastalkingtomyselfandthen…" at this, Edward bursts into uncontrollable, booming laughter. Ms. Peck's head shoots up and, giving us a glacial glare, she points toward the door. Edward and I grab our books giggling, and make our way out. Just before we're out the door, Ms. Peck shoots, "If you two disrupt my class again, I'll have you put with Mr. Banner for Detention." We nod as if in fear, and bolt out of the classroom.

"Honestly Edward! I had such good score with Ms. Peck! Now what'll she think of me?" We're at my car, since there's only a half an hour of school left. Edward rolls his eyes.

"Bella, you like _blood_ more than she likes you. You are, honestly, not a favorite." He says matter of factly. I scowl and start the engine. I glare at the road as we head back to my house, and Edward grabs my chin. "Bella, don't be angry with me. If it helps, Ms. Peck doesn't like me either." He adds with a cautious laugh, unsure of how I'll react.

"That's not why I'm mad," I mutter, "You're hiding something from me. It's written all over your face!" He sighs, defeated. "So it's true! You ARE hiding something from me!"

"Bella…Don't hate me, please don't, for what I'm about to say." He sounds tormented. I soften, suddenly ashamed of how I was acting. I kissed him softly, hopefully saying that I couldn't hate him. Taking courage from that, but still looking anxious, he says, "Bella, Carlisle said… Well, he said that… When I turned you, well I thought I did-"

"Wait, what do you mean when you 'thought you did'?" I suddenly become very dizzy.

"It didn't work." He said miserably.

A/N: Fluffy, I know. But it got better at the end didn't it? I assure you, I will always find a way to leave you hanging. You know you're all like: WTF? Why is she responding like a vampire? DUDE I'M CONFUSED! Patience dear reader, answers will be revealed in time, you just have to keep reading to find out! maniacal laugh Ha ha! You're in too deep to back out now! You must come back for the next chapter, you're too curious! MUAHAHA!


	8. Separation Anxiety

Disclaimer: Not Mine.

A/N: Back by popular demand! Thank you all so much for the encouraging reviews! Chapter 8 is here! ENJOY!

I couldn't believe it. I wasn't a vampire. "Then why…" I stop, tears welling in my eyes. At this, I cried harder, knowing he wasn't making it up if I was crying. He pulled me into a fierce hug. "Bella, I wasn't done," He whispered gently. "I did turn you; you are a vampire, but…" He sighed resentfully. I stared at him in complete and utter astonishment. "But not entirely… It didn't work and it's all my fault."

"What do you mean? I can still live forever with you…" His eyes turn a dangerous black.

"Don't you see Bella? You're still breakable! All it did was improve your senses! You can still die! It's entirely my fault! Because I couldn't finish it! That's why you couldn't feel the pain!" he roared in internal anger. At first, nothing made sense. Then, everything slowly fell into place. "I'm so sorry Bella… I couldn't- I can't-do it," he said miserably. That only made me angry; not the brightest move on his part.

"What do you mean you can't do it? Are you saying that you don't love me enough to do the one thing that would keep us together?" I spit at him with venom, hoping to hurt him as much as he hurt me. "You don't love me do you? Say it Edward! YOU NEVER LOVED ME!" Edward stormed out of the car, too hurt to retort. I drove off, but not before I saw the wounded look on his face.

A/N: Switching to Edward's POV for the next bit.

"What do you mean you can't do it? Are you saying that you don't love me enough to do the one thing that would keep us together?" She was trying to hurt me; trying to make me give in and finish it, but I just couldn't do it. Didn't she see how hard this was for me? "You don't love me do you? Say it Edward! YOU NEVER LOVED ME!" That hurt worse than anything she'd said today. I couldn't bring myself to go after her when she drove off. It would be better to just let her cool off… If I could handle being away from her and knowing I was what she was angry at. _'Brilliant Edward, just brilliant,'_ I applauded myself sarcastically. I walked into my house and didn't acknowledge anyone. "Edward, dear, what's wrong?" Esme asked with motherly concern. I ignored her and stomped up the stairs. "Hey Edward! Where's Bella? I just had the most amazing thing to-" This time it was Alice, bubbly and oblivious. I shoved past her and into my room. I slammed the door, and put on some 70's music, being the only thing I had left after Bella's "accident". 'Wow, he's really mad; he's playing 70's! It must be Bella,' is what I heard in Alice's mind. Throughout the rest of the day, I heard similar thoughts from my other family members. I finally decided to stop listening; the assumptions were getting ridiculous. "Bella wanted me to propose to her, and when I did she turned me down"? Ridiculous. I hated myself now for what I'd put her through from the very beginning. First, I nearly lure her to her death, then I spend time with her and start to love her, but I still wanted to kill her. Then there was the thing with James, and Victoria, and now this. Now she hated me as much as I hated myself, and I would probably never get her back.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Bella

I cried the entire way home. How could I have been so stupid? I hurt him, worse than I ever thought I'd want to. And now I'll probably never be with him again. My stupidity astonished me really; I'd been so careful about my emotions, so careful about how I responded to him, so I wouldn't scare him off like I just did. I'm an idiot. A complete and utter idiot and now I would pay for it. So there I lay, alone in my bed, frozen and waiting for morning; it's not like I could do much else. I couldn't stop thinking about what I said. I didn't believe any of it. It was just said to hurt him, and I shouldn't have done it. The more I thought, the harder it became to stand myself. I finally snuck out at 4 in the morning to the one place I could handle myself. Where I could remember who I was. I went to the meadow. Our meadow.

Edward

I'd used and abused my seventies collection; replaying songs continuously until Emmett told me to turn them off and stop feeling sorry for myself. I couldn't blame him really; even I was getting annoyed, but I didn't have the will power to turn it off. I couldn't think of anything but her; her blush, her warmth… Her scent was all too strong in my nose, as if she were standing next to me, amplifying it. It drove me to the brink of insanity; taking my mind into dizzying circles and complex daydreams that played various pictures of her, replaying again and again until I nearly killed myself just to stop them. I had to get away; to stop the painful slideshow. I paced my room trying to think of a good reason to go over to her house and finally decided to go to the one place that would help me be with her, if only in memory. "Because that's all I have left," I whispered to myself bitterly. I ran to the meadow. Our meadow.

A/N: Sorry it took so longand it's really short.I promise, chapter nine will be easier to write! Review please!


	9. The Meadow

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Hello wonderful reader! I'm very proud to present to you chapter 9! R&R! Enjoy! (Wow, I'm very…exclamatory today)

Bella

I had been sitting; my back against a tree, tears rolling soundlessly down my cheeks and I thought that my eyes should have surely dried out. All was quiet and serene. I was waiting hopefully for the gigantic black clouds to lighten their load, but the rain seemed at bay for the time being. I couldn't resist thinking of the times we'd spent in this meadow. The memories played soundlessly, as if I had some sort of strange PowerPoint playing in my head. A twig snapping made me jump; it was just like me to be afraid of small things, like needles. I remembered the conversation I had with Edward while I was in the hospital. "Oh, a sadistic vampire, intent on torturing her to death, sure, no problem, she runs off to meet him. An IV on the other hand…" he'd teased. Even more tears came at the thought of a different part of that conversation. He'd promised he wouldn't leave me… And he didn't. "I left him," I whispered to myself resentfully. In any case, it was coming from the way I entered the meadow. My body tensed. Every cell was aware and waiting for whatever it was to come out. I couldn't help the cold, hard fear that racked through me. My recent experience made me edgy. A pale, chiseled body stepped out; golden-brown hair shining, skin sparkling, butterscotch eyes full of melancholy. My body reacted impulsively as I launched myself into his arms. I brought my lips to his and a strange, light feeling washed through me. I knew, in that single moment, that we would be okay. That I would be Edward's as long as I lived; that I could never leave him because if I did, I would be this sort of wreck again. And that was not acceptable.

Edward

I was on the last leg of my journey when I slowed to a walk. I tensed when I got closer to the opening; someone was in the meadow. I could smell salty tears from the center of the meadow. As I got closer, the light scent of freesia washed over me, the same scent I had meant to get away from. I grinned impulsively when I saw her mahogany hair, but just as suddenly was overcome by a sense of melancholy; Bella was still angry with me, and probably didn't want me around. "I left him…" she whispered resentfully to herself. I meant to stay and just watch her, but my footsteps were heavy, and made a twig snap. I became painfully aware of every movement she made, watching every muscle tighten, her eyes showing the beginnings of fear. I wanted, more than anything, to hold her, comfort her, but I knew better than to launch myself at her right now. I trudged out of the brush, like a poor soul off to the electric chair. Her eyes took in my every detail, and I hers. Her hair was matted to her red, tearstained face (she'd never been a graceful crier, but it made her look beautiful anyway), her brown eyes were frantic, like they usually were when I left her to hunt when she was fully human, and her hands shook from the tears. She couldn't have looked more beautiful, but I couldn't help but hate myself for making her cry so much. Her muscles twitched with indecision for a moment, but she ran at me, and flung herself into my arms. I tried to contain my enthusiasm as I rocked her back and forth. Bella didn't hate me, and I never hated her. She brought her lips to mine in what was undeniably, gratitude. I knew, in that moment, I could finish her. I could make her happy and forever mine. Forever.

A/N: Blech, really short chapter. I SWEAR the next chapter will be longer! Sorry all!


	10. Acting

A/N: Ok all, terribly sorry for the delays! I assure you, I've got a decent plot floating around in my head, so no worries!

Disclaimer: Nada is mine, but thanks to Stephanie Meyer, I've something to do over the weekend!

He kissed me along my jaw, across my cheekbone, up my nose, onto my forehead, and every other part of my face with a deep need. We were running but I barely noticed; kissing took my every ounce of concentration. I faintly noticed the rain falling, regardless of the fact they were the size of golf balls, and we were getting saturated in water. Then we were in his room, sopping wet, probably ruining his leather couch because we were so wet, and Edward was leaning over me, arms braced on the couch. He would stop to kiss my collar bone every once and a while so I could breathe, but the fact I was with him made it impossible. I couldn't help but pull him back to my mouth every time he did this. I pushed him up a little, our lips still locked, and switched so I was lying on top of him. I finally had to stop when there was a knock on the door. I started to get up, only to be pulled back down into a passionate kiss, and resituated into a presentable position. "Come in," Edward said breathlessly.

"Oh! Sorry for interrupting," it was Alice, looking both shocked and elated. "We were going to play ball, if you both want to come." Edward looked a little panicked at the thought, actually. He tightened his grip around my waist and shook his head vigorously. Alice grinned and left the room. I laid my head on Edward's chest sleepily. I couldn't guess how long we sat there, in blissful happiness, Edward stroking my hair, me burying my head in his chest. I suddenly started to shiver, the initial cold from the rain and Edward setting in. He slowly pulled off my jacket, kissing each part of my arm as he did, and then eventually ran to get a blanket for me when I started to shudder harder. I grabbed a big, fluffy towel that had been sitting on the floor, pulled off my wet clothes, and wrapped myself in the towel. Edward came in with a soft, warm blanket, slightly shocked at the sight of me practically naked on his couch. I blushed crimson at my boldness. "Sorry, I was just-," I started to apologize for myself, when he cut me off.

"It's fine Bella," he whispered as he came closer, wrapping me in the blanket. "I love the smell of your skin." He whispered into the hollow of my neck.

"No it's not that…" I start to say, trying to focus; he'd begun to kiss my neck again.

"Oh?"

"I'm sorry for upsetting you. I know you really do love me, I just got so mad that-."

"No, Bella it's my fault. I should have changed you all the way. I just was so worried I wouldn't ever see you blush again or hear your heart beat…" he sighed regretfully. "I wish none of this ever happened. I'm so sorry Bella. Forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you!" I cried. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you to change me in the first place." He kissed me roughly.

"I forgive you Bella, even if it wasn't your fault for my stubbornness. Now let me in there with you." He started to pull the blanket up when I got up and ran away. He ran after me, chasing me playfully around the room until he chased me into a corner. He pinned me to the wall as I laughed and he kissed me with every ounce of seriousness. The blanket and towel fell away, exposing quite a bit of skin on my part. An impish grin spread wickedly across his face as he took in the sight of me, my arms still pinned to the wall, in my bra and underwear, blushing redder than physically possible. Lust flashed in his eyes, mixed with something else…an idea. He scooped me up and threw me roughly, but not so roughly that I would be hurt, onto the couch. "Stay there, my prisoner." He growled in what was supposed to be a rough tone, but was laced with playfulness. I rolled my eyes but decided to play along.

"Whatever do you intend to do with me?" I asked in mock fear. He ran out of the room and came back with more blankets. I grabbed for the first blanket, as if I intended to "cover myself", but he grabbed my wrist and pulled the blanket sharply from me. He pushed me back to the couch and started to assemble something resembling a bed on the floor. I gasped in mock horror as he pulled me to him and under a few of the blankets. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and started humming my lullaby. I suddenly felt really warm under the blankets. It took me a few seconds to realize that he'd dressed me in some really fuzzy flannel pajamas. I smiled at his very subtle propriety.

"Thank you," I whispered. He turned me over so my neck was exposed and kissed me lightly before biting me. I didn't feel the same fire as I had the first 2 times; I felt numb actually. I looked up at him from the corner of my eye as he injected the venom into my blood stream. Only when his eyes started to turn a faint red did I panic. "Edward," I squeaked. He didn't stop. "Edward! Stop! Stop it Edward! This isn't what you want to be, this isn't how you want to live!" I didn't think, I just acted. I did something I never expected to do to Edward. I slapped him away from me. He looked dazed and then extremely worried. His eyes fled to my neck, which was bleeding quite a bit.

"Oh dear God! Bella, what have I done!" he shouted, panic laced in every word.

"Edward, it will be fine. We just need to stop the bleeding. Change me." I was speaking so calmly, I even shocked myself. Edward looked utterly petrified at my request. "Edward, please! Just do it, we don't have much time." So, for the 3rd time, I was bitten, and felt a slight bit of the fire before I was lulled into exhaustion. Just before I became unconscious, Edward whispered,

"I love you Bella, I'm so sorry."

A/N: ok, I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer. So sorry for the delays and thank you for the great reviews!


	11. From Now On

Disclaimer: Stephanie's brilliance; I just have the ideas, not the characters or anything resembling Twilight.

The fire was intense, and barely tolerable. If I moved even a millimeter, my entire body shook violently and my veins felt near bursting. My body was being enveloped in a cocoon of pain and regret. Regret that I hadn't just let him kill me before. This was much worse than any form of death or pain ever conceived. I couldn't believe I'd treated this so lightly; something I barely new about. The pain was dulling every thought, every other sense, and my heart beat slowed from the aggressive fight. I felt my weight lessen, making my hips more defined; my body less soft, more muscular. I could feel my muscles contract as if I were running, doing push-ups, and crunches all at the same time. Edward never left me; not even as I saw my pain etched into his eyes. I tried not to scream, for fear of panicking Edward. Every once and a while though, a piercing scream will tear out of my throat before I can stop it. And when this happened, he would wrap his cool arms around me and start to hum my lullaby, or stroke my hair and say, "It's alright Bella darling, I'm here. I'm not leaving you." It seemed, with each passing day, my senses heightened, my heart slowed, the pain increased. And with each wave of shudders and vein pulse, a wave of nausea came along with it. And that was just day 2. On day 3, not only was there vein throbbing, shudders and nausea, but there was a concentrated pain in my heart; as if someone was killing me slowly by shoving a bobby pin in my heart.

Alice or Rose visited me on occasion, but Edward even more protective and barely let anyone enter or exit except Carlisle. I couldn't disappear into unconsciousness as I had the first time; that was not the venom's way. I was awake and alert for every second of it. Nothing Carlisle gave me would dull my mind; he gave me Morphine, he gave me Vicodin, he gave me Demerol, but nothing worked. Swell. Edward became increasingly frustrated that I still felt every ounce of pain as I had before the pain medication. As the pain suddenly hit its strongest, I almost cried out; when I suddenly felt nothing but a cooling sensation. At first I thought that finally one of the drugs was working. But then Edward flew to my side and enveloped me in a hug. He whispered into my ear, "Day 4 Bella; its over. " I sighed and went to breathe in when is scent hit me stronger than before. It was so enchanting and I couldn't help the goose bumps that rippled through me. He laughed at feeling my rising flesh. As he went to take a breath, I saw several emotions run across his face: first shock; then it toned down to a pleasant surprise; and finally that undeniable lust I'd seen a few days ago. Was it only a few days ago? It felt like centuries. Regardless, it was there.

"There are so many things I'd like to do right now, but everyone is dying to see you, so it will have to wait," he said resentfully. He was about to lead me downstairs when I remembered I was in flannel pajama's.

I stopped and gestured to my pajamas, "Umm, isn't there anything I could change into?"

"Alice and Rose went shopping for you in Paris, Italy, and Beverly Hills while you were transforming. You may not have noticed, but you've become a lot more muscular and defined, making you a few sizes smaller than you're used to." His eyes roved my body for a little longer than necessary, but it was Edward so it didn't matter. "I'll go get them," he said as he pulled me into Alice's room, which, I noted, was covered in shopping bags labeled, "Juicy Couture", "Miss Sixty", "Louis Vuitton", "Gucci", "Saks Fifth Avenue", "Jimmy Choo" and a few other French and Italian names I couldn't understand. Alice and Rosalie came bursting in, barreling into me with humongous hugs. Not even 2 seconds after they let go, did they start throwing different things at me from the bags. Then, they shoved me into the bathroom and instructed me to try things on. I grabbed the pair of "Miss Sixty" weathered looking jeans with strategically placed rips and a broken in look. As I slipped it on, I noticed it was size 0. _Zero. Size ZERO! _They fit perfectly, and looked amazing on me. Next, I took a teal dress-like shirt that looked to be made with silk, and had half inch sleeves and slipped it on. It clung to me, and made me look like I'd spent 3 years working out nonstop. I grabbed a pair of terry-cloth heels that said "Juicy Couture" and were the same color as my dress/shirt thing.

I came out and Alice and Rosalie's mouths dropped open.

"OhmygoshBella, youlookamazing!" said Alice in a rush. Rosalie nodded enthusiastically in agreement. I looked away; embarrassed by their reactions. They both pulled me back into the bathroom and set to work. Alice coiled my hair; Rosalie put various glitters, mascara, and other makeup on me. Then, Alice put a spray in my hair that made each individual ringlet sparkle. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but be hypnotized. That girl had designer clothing, amazing makeup, and …eyes that looked mostly red, with lavender and turquoise running through them? I blinked, and blinked again. I could barely say "wow". They laughed and brought me to the top of the stairs.

"All this for meeting everyone as a vampire?" I asked suspiciously. They exchanged a look and some giggles, which only heightened my suspicions. As we went downstairs and into the living room, I noticed Edward and three other _very _attractive guys were laughing. Edward was by my side in a second and was introducing me before I had time to understand what was happening.

"Bella, these are my friends from Paris. This is Lawrence." He introduced me to a tall guy with a perfect, surfer tan, and sandy blond hair that, if flipped just so, he could make every girl within a 40 mile radius go into cardiac arrest (Rosalie, Alice and myself included). Although he had the build of a football player, he had soft, cerulean eyes with sparkles of topaz throughout it. Edward moved on after Lawrence and I introduced ourselves and made a bit of small talk. "This is Daniel." He introduced me to another, surfer-like guy with dark brown hair that, when the light hits it at a certain angle, it appears to have streaks of burgundy running through it, also with flipablitiy. Daniel was of a similar build as Lawrence and had that "I go to Bermuda every winter to keep up the tan I know makes you drool" look about him. His eyes were a stunning purple with flecks of topaz. Finally, I was introduced to Aerin. He was a little shorter than Daniel and Lawrence, but still had that nearly irresistible build, that commercial for the Bahamas tan and a shock of burgundy hair. He had piercing, green eyes with bits of topaz throughout it. Each of their voices was smooth, beguiling, and sensitive. "Lawrence, Daniel, and Aerin are staying with us. They wanted to change their eating habits, but were rejected from their previous coven because of it. They wanted to be accepted somewhere, so they'll live with us from now on." _They'll live with us from now on._ You can imagine my shock.

They _knew _they were hot, and they wanted to watch me drool. This made me angry for some reason; who were they to think I would leave Edward for one of them? I mean, sure, they were good looking, but they were too cocky about it. At that thought, I turned my every ounce of attention to Edward.

"So this is the infamous Isabella Swan?" said Lawrence, forcing me to look.

"'Her scent of freesia drives me insane as I watch her sleep'", Quoted, it seemed, Daniel.

"'Her heart pounding in my ears and making me feel alive again!'" shouted Aerin, falling in mock faint into Lawrence. They were all reminding me of frat boys. I glanced at Edward and saw he was gritting his teeth, and balling his fists. He looked unreasonably embarrassed. I felt bad for the guy, truly I did.

"Oh honestly," I exclaimed, trying to sound annoyed; I was secretly pleased Edward wrote that about me.

"It's true Bella!" exclaimed Aerin, grabbing my hand lightly, "We've only been dying to meet you so we may steal you away for ourselves!" Daniel and Lawrence punched Aerin in the arm, and Edward jerked me from his grasp.

"Aw, come on Ed, you know I'm just kiddin'!" he laughed. I saw clearly, from the strange flicker in his eye, that he wasn't, but Edward didn't and he relaxed his grip on me. He sat down and set me in his lap. I wrapped my arms around him and glared at Aerin; he was getting marked down for that comment, putting him higher on my list of least favorite people. He just grinned wickedly at me, his eyes unreadable.

Later that night, Edward and I were lying in his couch.

"What are you thinking?" he asked breathily.

I sighed; I really didn't want to tell him I was trying to find a good way to kick his friends out, so I said, "We need our own house," on a whim.

"And why's that?" he asked, confusion lacing his words. "Dan, Lawrence and Aerin just moved in because I invited them. It would be a little awkward if we moved out shortly after asking them to live with us."

"I guess…" I allowed.

"But?"

"But… I just kind of figured we needed our own space…"

"We have plenty of space here." He said in a voice of authority.

"I guess…"

"What Bella?" he asked with a touch of annoyance, pulling my face to look at him.

I sighed, "Never mind…"

He growled under his breath, but I still heard him. He looked away, angry. "Hey," I said pushing him to face me, "I love you; you know that?" He looked at me, and his eyes softened. He kissed the tip of my nose gently.

"I know…" he whispered, wrapping his arms around me. "And I love you."


	12. Big Decisions

Disclaimer: Twilight + Edward, Bella, Alice, etc. Stephanie Meyer. Attempted Sin + plot + Dan, Lawrence, and Aerin Mine.

A/N: I know; you all probably hate me for making you wait since April. But I swear it'll be worth it!

Edward and I had been spending our days blissfully happy with Dan, Lawrence, and Aerin, (ok, maybe not so much Aerin) showing them around Forks. I gradually got used to Aerin though, and he didn't seem half as bad as I thought when I'd first met him. Edward and I were inseparable, day and night, our affection flowing freely when and where we pleased. When we were at the hospital helping Carlisle (as apart of our community service hours required for school), I had been at the front desk after school, and Edward had come up behind me and kissed my neck in a constant trail. I specifically remember hearing an old woman in the waiting room say, "crazy teenagers and their crazy hormones." Edward and I snickered and continued our display, with an annoyed harrumph from the old woman. Carlisle and the nurses merely chuckled and scolded us half heartedly.

It was only when we were in our meadow, fiercely covering each other with kisses, did I remember the one thing I'd completely forgotten the past week: Charlie. I bolted up, Edward still sitting on the ground in confusion. "What's wrong Bella?" he asked slowly pulling me down and back under him, showering my face with soft kisses. No matter how much of a vampire I became, I _still_ struggled with coherency around him, especially when he kissed me and his scent surrounded my every being.

"Char...Lie…" I said the word in two syllables, barely able to connect the two.

"What about Charlie?" Edward asked me softly.

"He… wonder…where I am?" I struggled, triggering a good amount of snickering from Edward. He laid his head on my chest and sighed.

"Yes, I suppose you'll have to go see him, after a week of 'study sleepovers with Alice and Rosalie.'" I snorted at this.

"Is that what you told him?" I said, finally able to focus without Edward's scent engulfing me.

"Yes, it is kind of ridiculous isn't it?" Edward agreed, laughing wholeheartedly with me.

After we ended our laughing fit, I started to stand, when Edward grabbed my wrist and pulled me back down before I could blink. He made a motion for me not to talk. In the distance, there was arguing.

"I know she's out here Dan!" To both our shock, it was Aerin.

"She's with Edward Aer, leave her alone!" Dan shouted back.

"I don't care! I have to talk to her! It's important and you can't stop me!" I turned to Edward, to see him livid. I cocked my head, and he stood quickly, pulling me with him. He flung me onto his back and ran at vampire speed to the house and up to our room. He waited until the door was closed to unleash his terrifying roar. I slowly walked toward him as he shattered various items along the wall. I grabbed his arm mid-throw with a powerful grip, and placed the item back on the table it came from; all the while holding Edward's wrist in a death grip. I finally looked back into his eyes with a look that felt like one a mother would give a child when they're about to scold them. "You are acting like a 4 year old!" I hissed. He pouted at me with a half hearted glare. "Now you calm down and explain the reason behind this outburst!" It was hilarious; I never imagined using this tone on Edward, and I was struggling to contain my laughter. His glare intensified.

"Yes _mother_," he replied, placing extra emphasis on the word 'mother'. He sat down on the leather couch and started to calm himself down. I realized I still had his wrist is my grasp, and loosened it and started to rub my hand up and down his arm slowly and softly. I looked in his eyes, and smiled reassuringly. He smiled back and kissed me softly.

"Better?"

He sighed and said, "Yes," and pulled me into his chest.

"Are you going to tell me what was wrong?" I murmured my question into his chest, but I knew he heard me. I felt him stiffen slightly against my shoulder.

"I heard what he was thinking." His teeth we gritted, his body tense. I stroked his face and softly shushed him as a way to calm him. He took in a deep shuddering breath.

"What was he thinking Edward?" I asked softly.

He was quiet for a while, and then he finally spoke. "He was thinking," He took a deep breath to steady himself, "he was thinking of how to take you from me. He was going to tell you a lie to get you to fall to pieces, or hate me. And then he was going to take you far away. To Russia, or Thailand and then come back and kill me. After he…hurt you." He edited the last part, I could tell, but I wasn't about to mention it. I just about melted when I saw the look on his face. It showed anger, pain, and…worry? I'd never seen Edward get worried over another vampire, not since James. "Bella I'm not letting you out of my sight! You are to stay with me every second of every day, I don't care what Charlie says…" He suddenly burst with over-protectiveness. "We'll move. It's the only way to keep us together." He started to pace the room, then stopped, got down on his knees, grabbed my hands in his and said with a sudden idea, "We'll get married!"

"Married?" I barely sputtered out. I wanted to marry Edward, I did, but I was shocked passed reason.

"Yes!" He said excitedly. He kissed me all over. When he finally reached my face, he stared straight into my eyes. "For too long I've waited for something to make my sentence on this earth worth it. For too long I hated what I was, and never found salvation from it. For too long I've been alone and searching, losing all hope that I'd find what I was looking for. And then I found you, and I knew. I knew you were what I've been searching my entire immortal life for. Your love saved me from what I was Bella…" He stopped and kissed me slowly then whispered, "Say you'll be mine for eternity my sweet, my beautiful, my salvation…my Bella."

I knew I'd be crying if I could. I took Edward's face in my hands, and whispered, "Yes Edward, I will marry you," And kissed him with all of the emotion I had been feeling at that moment. He seemed surprised at first, and then he matched my emotion, making that kiss one I will always remember.

"Bella," both fell into a sleep-like state after our night. We didn't actually sleep, but we closed our Edward whispered. We eyes and drifted in our own thought. I sighed dreamily, and laid my head on his marble, exposed chest.

"Edward?" I whispered after a while of lying like that.

"Yes baby?" He asked stroking my hair.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He replied, and kissed my head. I couldn't help but be blissfully happy. That is, until the door burst open to reveal the last person I wanted to be there.

"Rise and shine you two!" Aerin shouted, full of false cheer. Edward growled under his breath.

"God Dammit, Aerin, get the hell out!" He shouted as he rushed to cover me from Aerin's lustful eyes. I glared at Aerin with all my power, but he just stood there at the foot of our bed with that stupid wolfish grin on his face. I finally gave up and pulled myself (and the sheets) closer to Edward, who wrapped his arm protectively around my waist. "Get out!" Edward roared, which was enough to send Aerin skittering out the door. I gave a frustrated sigh, and laid my head against Edward's shoulder. I felt like a sister who was making out with her boyfriend in the front room, only to have her kid brother walk in on her. I had every intention of ripping Aerin to pieces after the way he looked at me. From the look on Edward's face, those intentions were not only my own. He was glaring at the door until he noticed I was staring. Then, he pulled me closer and started to kiss me. He was angry, and it was written all over his kiss. Instead of the usual kiss he gave me where it was soft, then grew in intensity, this one was intense and fueled by his anger. I wasn't apposed to his kiss, but I worried about him. "Edward…" I said between kisses.

"Yes?" He asked while fierily kissing my neck, not even the least bit distracted.

"Why are you angry?" I lifted his face from my neck, with regret on both our parts.

He sighed and looked longingly at my neck than said, "Aerin was imagining you…with him…just like we were when he walked in…" He was gritting his teeth. I kissed him along his jaw, loosening the pressure on it.

"You shouldn't get so worked up. I wouldn't want to be like this in a bed with anyone but you. And I won't be because I love you, and I'm going to marry you, and Aerin will just have to find someone else to stalk." I said, almost pouting. He sighed, and laid his head in the nape of my neck.

"I know. But just the fact he think he deserves you...I don't even deserve you." He whispered, his breath echoing on my skin. I chose to overlook that comment, and slunk down lower into the covers, pulling him with me so that I could lie on his marble chest.


	13. Belinda and Edan

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**A/N: You all hate me, I know, but I'm going to make this one long to make up for it, just like with Recover Together, my other Twilight fic. I really hope you all forgive me! Oh, and by the way, Edward and Bella just cuddled in the last chapter, nothing more. Passionate cuddling, but cuddling none the less.**

The next day, Edward and I decided to plan out the wedding, and decide where we wanted to build our house. I had made it clear that I would be just fine with a house that was already built, but Edward wouldn't hear of it.

Charlie and my mother took the news of our marriage well, and Mom said she'd come out a few days before the wedding, to help whenever she was needed. I was glad that that my parents weren't the, "You're so young, wait a few years," or the, "No! He says he loves you, but he has hidden motives; and once he accomplishes those motives he'll leave you," types. Mom put up some mild protests, but finally calmed down when I said I wouldn't rush into things, and we'd have a long engagement, and yes I'd invite Aunt Hester, from Milwaukee, (even though she's done nothing but disparage me).

Edward and I were just leaving a home builder, where we were having our house put into an artistic conception, and were driving along the road, when I heard something. It sounded like a baby…

"Edward, pull over!" I shouted urgently.

"Why?" He asked, and then I saw realization register on his features as he heard it too. He pulled on the shoulder of the road, and I bolted out just as he stopped. I followed my ears to the baby, getting more and more worried. How long had it been out here? I hear two different cries. Not it; they.

"Oh my god, Edward, I found them!" I said franticly. At my feet were two babies that couldn't be more than 8 months old; from the looks of it, fraternal twins. There was one wrapped in a pink blanket, and the other in a blue blanket, clearly showing what their genders were.

I tended to the boy first, who had a gash on his forehead and his lips were easily the same color as his blanket. I took my jacket, bundled him in it, and cradled him to me, trying to shush him. Edward was beside me in and instant, cradling the little girl.

"We have to get them to Carlisle," He said, darting to the Volvo, with me not to far behind. Somehow, the baby became warmer in my arms, his lips slowly turning a normal color. When I had sat down and shut the door, Edward spun around and the Volvo shot to the hospital. I glanced at the speedometer: 160. Somehow, I was so consumed by the babies' health, I didn't have any room to worry about the speed we were flying by the trees. After what seemed like an eternity, we finally reached the hospital, both of us bolted out faster than we should have, considering this was a human environment. We didn't care though, as we rushed through to Carlisle's office. He was sitting at his desk, reviewing a chart, as we busted through the office.

"Carlisle, we need your help!" we shouted in unison. He took us both in, noticing the babies in our arms, and ran (at human speed) to get the pediatrician. I looked down helplessly at the baby in my arms, as he looked up at me with trust and dependency in his blue eyes. They were as blue as the ocean I'd seen when my mom and I had taken a trip to the Caribbean. They were beautiful.

"Edward, Bella, this is Dr. Martin, she's a pediatrician," Carlisle's voice cut through my thoughts as I snapped my head up. Next to him was a tall red headed woman that couldn't be more than 26, with green eyes and freckles that dusted her nose. She looked like she was just out of med school, with the text book committed to memory, ready for her to flip through. She extended her arms for Edward and me to slip the twins into. We reluctantly agreed, worry etched in both our faces.

"I'm going to do a total check up, clean up this one's gash," she said, referring to the boy, "and come back to you with the results in about 15 minutes." With that, she exited the room with a flourish, and I collapsed into Edward's arms.

"How is it Edward?" I asked.

"How is what love?"

"How is it that I've only just met this baby, but I love him almost as much as you?"

"I know what you mean. That little girl…" He trailed off with a sigh, "We have to keep them." He said rubbing his hands lightly up and down my back. I nodded and it was quiet for a while, both of us absorbed in our thoughts, when we heard a throat clear. I looked up to see Dr. Martin standing there, empty handed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?" she asked; Carlisle had obviously told her we were engaged. I smiled faintly at this, and then responded.

"How are they?" I asked; my tone sounding almost like that of a concerned mother.

"Well, they're both recovering. They've been on the side of the road for a while, so they were both under nourished, but we have nurses feeding them right now. The gash on the boy's forehead wasn't as deep as it appeared, just a cut that bled a lot. We'll have to keep them overnight, but they should be able to be discharged tomorrow. Dr. Cullen and I talked to the police about the matter, and they made a decision." I was waiting anxiously to know if Edward and I were allowed to keep them. "Because they were abandoned and whosever parents clearly didn't want them, they decided to give both of you custody." I'd never been so relieved in my life.

"May we see them?" I asked, failing to hide the hopefulness in my voice.

"Of course," She said, smiling in a knowing way. I practically flew to the children's ward after she told me the room they were in. When we found the room, there were 2 nurses feeding them, just as Dr. Martin had said. I held my arms out to the nurse holding the little boy expectantly. He complied, and carefully slid him into my arms, then left the room. I looked over and saw Edward with the little girl in his arms. We sat on the two chairs in the room and stayed quiet for a while, just watching.

"They need names don't they Edward?" I said after a while.

"Yes, I suppose they do," he sighed, still not tearing his eyes from the baby. More silence while we both thought, when he said suddenly, "Belinda."

I nodded then replied, "Edan."

When we arrived home the next day with Edan Anthony and Belinda Rose Cullen, the others were ecstatic, Esme and Alice especially. They had an entire party for us, with gifts for the babies and decorations. Alice and Jasper bought clothes (as expensive as physically possible, of course), Rosalie and Emmett bought little things, like various versions of playing balls and different types of dolls for them to play with when they got older, and Carlisle and Esme bought the cribs, changing tables, bath tubs, and strollers. Needless to say, the entire time, Edward and I were glowing like over-done Christmas trees. About an hour later, when Edward had assembled all necessary things, and I had fed the Edan and Belinda and put them to sleep, I collapsed on our bed. Edward had gone out to "buy a few things" or so he said. I laid there in complete giddy joy, until I felt someone watching me.

"Edward?" I whisper shouted; I wasn't about to wake the babies.

"How are the little bundles of joy?" My head shot up at the sound of the voice. I saw Aerin leaning over the crib the babies were in; if I separated them when it was time for them to sleep, they would cry until I put them together. I ran over to them defensively putting myself between Aerin and the crib. "Don't you dare even look at them." I whispered venomously.

"And why not? You let everyone else," He said in mock sadness.

"If you ever touch them, I swear," I trailed off furiously.

"And what would you do baby?" He said, reaching up to stroke my cheek. I flinched away in disgust. As my face pulled away, he pushed it back so I'd be facing him. He went back to stroking my cheek when he asked, "How do you still manage to be so warm? I wonder…" he trailed off, and then looked at me thoughtfully before pressing his lips to mine, hard. I clenched my jaw while tears of anger had begun to fall from my eyes as he continued to kiss me and touch my collarbone, trailing down but I refused to move, praying for Edward to come soon. I got what was second best as the door burst open and Emmett pulled Aerin off me and into a wall. This woke up the babies, who began to cry and fuss. I tried to shush them while they were still in the crib, not wanting them to see, as tears fell from my eyes onto their innocent faces.

My angel burst into the room just then, and pulled me to him comfortingly. "Oh Bella, oh sweetheart…" he cooed as I cried into his chest and my legs buckled as I fell to the floor.

"I didn't d-d-do an-ny-nything, I swear Edward! It's just he was g-g-g-going to touch Edan and Beli-Beli-Belinda and-"

"I know, my darling, I know. This isn't your fault," he interrupted, rocking me back and forth in his arms. "I would never think this was your fault." He was also crying, but his were tearless sobs. He pulled me back and asked now slightly enraged, "Did he touch you?" I nodded and he let out a roar that was identical to the one I'd heard two days prior. He ripped himself from my arms and launched at Aerin. "You bastard, how dare you touch her!" He shouted, throwing punch after punch, one blending into the next. I watched in horror, and secret relief as Edward beat Aerin to no end. Aerin finally managed to escape, darting out the room and out the front door. Edward started to go after him, when Emmett and Jasper, who'd appeared out of no where, held him back.

"Let me go! I'm going to kill that-"

"Edward, let him go," Jasper interrupted pleadingly.

"Yeah, Ed," Emmett said, "We scared the hell out of him. He'd probably not coming back."

"And if he does…" Jasper trailed off, his voice thick with implications. Edward was still panting and struggling, when he saw me. He ran at me, Jasper and Emmett no longer restraining him, and practically flew into my open arms.

He sobbed into my lap, saying things like, "Oh God, Bella, I'm so sorry," and "I shouldn't have left you, I knew better." I shushed him, and eventually raised his head to meet mine. I kissed his forehead, then under his eyes where, if he'd been human, tears would have been. The babies, as I had just noticed, were still crying in their crib. I shot Edward an apologetic look, and then went to go calm them down. I put them in my arms, rocking them back and forth as I walked over to Edward. I sat on the floor across from him, handing him Belinda. After a few minutes calming the babies I looked up at Edward and saw a peculiar expression on his face.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

"Nothing, she just…" he trailed off then whispered so softly that I could barely hear as a vampire, "She just looks a lot like you did, when you were this little." I remember showing Edward a photo album of my baby pictures and him commenting on one of me when I was two months old. Confused, I moved next to Edward so I could see her better. After much scrutiny, I noticed her facial structure, the shape of her eyes, the way she held concentration on Edward's eyes, were all undeniably me. In fact, the only real difference was that her eyes were the same Caribbean blue as her brother's. I sat in awe as I watched Edan, who was fighting sleep hard, unsure of me still. I stroked my hand over his face gently, when his tiny hand slowly came out from under the blanket, clasping onto my index finger.

I laughed and cooed quietly, "Yes Edan, mommy loves you too." Reassured, he finally let sleep take him. I got up carefully so not to wake him, and then put him into the crib gently. I'd never pictured myself as the motherly type; not the girl among my few grade school friends who treated her dolls like children. Parenting, I had thought, wasn't for me. But now, I saw why Esme tried to kill herself because she lost her child. It wasn't admirable, but it was understandable. If anything ever happened to Edan and Belinda, well, I'd probably beg to die. I sighed as Edward put and arm around me, put Belinda in with Edan, and then wrapped his other arm around me.

"Bella, we're going to have to move, and soon, before Aerin comes back." I nodded as he spoke; I wasn't about to let Aerin within 900,000 miles of Edan and Belinda.

"As long as I'm with you and the twins, I'll be fine," I said honestly.

"But Bella, you won't be able to have a big picturesque wedding. It will just have to be our parents, and the family," he said sadly.

"I have an eternity to have a picturesque wedding. It will be fine," I reassured him. "As long as we get married, it's all that matters to me."

"That reminds me," he said as if it had suddenly just occurred to him. I knew he'd been planning this from the moment I told him I'd marry him. "I got something for you today," he said timidly.

"Oh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "How unlike you. Edward, are you feeling well?"

He chuckled nervously, as he reached into his back pocket, retrieving a small, black, velvet box. He opened it for me, revealing an eighteen karat, white gold engagement ring. It had two small diamonds on the side of the band, with a slightly larger, oval shaped blue gem. The same color as the twin's eyes.

"It's blue topaz," he said quietly. I started to put it on my finger when he stopped me. "Read the inscription." I did as I was told. The inscription was written in a fancy font that said,

"_Forever and always, my angel." _

I just about melted into a puddle right there. "Why are you so perfect?" I asked quietly, throwing my arms around him after I slipped the ring on my finger. I was just about to kiss him, when Alice burst into the room.

"You have to leave in 15 minutes Edward. He'll be here in 30," She said franticly. Faster than possible, Edward and I got our things together, and were out the door with Edan and Belinda in 8 minutes. As Alice pushed us out the door, she said, "I'm coming with you. And don't argue Edward, it's safer this way." He growled but said nothing. Edward peeled out the second our doors were closed. We drove in silence for a while, him holding my hand with a death grip, me clinging on with just as much force. I glanced worriedly back at Belinda and Edan to find them fast asleep, heads together.

"Where are we going Edward?" I asked anxiously.

"Binghamton, New York," he said glumly, "The seventh most cloudy city in the United States." He glared at the road, and I took my hand from his to get his attention. Once I did, I stroked his jaw and kissed the hollow of his neck, like he did to get me to calm down. Not only did he calm down, he moaned in delight. I broke into a mischievous grin at my effect.

"Alice, do you think you can drive?" He asked. She shot up an eyebrow, but nodded and said nothing. He pulled over and let Alice into the driver's seat, setting me on top of him. He proceeded to work out his aggression by kissing me roughly and passionately. I was embarrassed Alice had to see this.

"Edward," I said between kisses.

"Hmm?" he asked, not even bothering to use words.

"Don't you think," I started, got side tracked, then started up again, "that, given the company," sidetracked again, "we should put our activities on standby? Until we're in a hotel?"

He groaned then said in a needy tone, "But Bella…" I gasped and said his name in outrage. "What?" he asked, oblivious to his sister.

"Edward," I scolded.

"She'll be fine, won't you Alice?" he acknowledged her for the first time.

"Only emotionally scarred for the rest of my unnatural life; other than that, just dandy," she said cheerfully.

"See?" he said, as if that proved his point. "She'll be just dandy, now stop worrying about Alice." He started to kiss me again, making me angry. "Ow! Bella!" he shouted.

"What?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"You _burnt _me!" he said in shock.

"I what?"

"You burnt my lips! When I went to kiss you just now!"

"Well I got angry and…" It suddenly dawned on me. "My power! I completely forgot!"** (A/N: Bella's not the only one. Sorry it took me so long to bring it back. I'll try to use it more in the next chapter.)**

"We all did. Even Carlisle," Alice said. "I saw this coming."

"Why didn't you warn me?" Edward asked in annoyance.

"Why would I warn you?" she asked through giggles, "You got what you deserved." He glared at her, but I just pulled him away with a kiss. He started to deepen it, when I pulled away; I couldn't resist teasing him. He growled as I set my head on his collarbone.

"Bella," He warned, trying to pull my head back up.

"Company," I shot back. He ignored than and I said pointedly, "_Little eyes_." That caught his attention.

"You win. Alice, when we get to the hotel in New York, _you_ will be responsible for Edan and Belinda for the rest of the day." I smiled and kissed his collar bone, annoying him more.

"Thank you Edward," I said sweetly, batting my eyelashes. He grumbled in response, disappointed. "Hey," I said, "We have an eternity. What difference will this one time make?" He sighed and refused to answer, burying his head in my chest. I shot a glance at Alice, who had been watching us. I mouthed, "_he's impatient_," and she mouthed back, "_Suck it up._" I giggled lightly, causing Edward to shoot his head up and glare back and forth suspiciously between the two of us. He looked at me, suddenly getting a mischievous glint in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow, but before I could protest (intended, I'm sure of it), he had switched places with me. He had both hands beside my head on the headrest, leaning over me, our foreheads touching.

"What were you giggling about?" he was making his eyes smolder, and blew his breath in my face intentionally. I fought the mental fog that was begging to take over.

"Nothing," I said breathily, trying to sound innocent. "Just something Alice and I saw on TV."

He looked slightly bemused, then brushed his lips against mine, and asked, "Is that all?"

Two can play that game. I put an arm around his back and pulled him closer, quickly switching places, then wrapped my legs around his waist. I draped an arm over his neck, putting pressure on his head and pulling his lips closer, brushed hair from his eyes with the other hand, and then said innocently, "That's all." He was itching to kiss me, his hands similarly placed, with the exception of one arm around my waist. I got as close to his face as possible without kissing him, looking him straight in the eye an said, "Now I know you'll be good for the next 12 hours, won't you?" I made my voice sound as seductive as possible. He groaned, banging his head against the headrest.

"You're trying to torture me aren't you?" he asked miserably.

I ran my tongue over his teeth a few times then said, "Only a little." He gave a frustrated sigh at this, trying his best to turn away from me. "Now are you going to be good?" he nodded, his eyes filled with longing. I kissed his forehead, ruffled his hair and said, "Good boy," as I got into the backseat. He growled under his breath clearly not amused by my teasing. I sat next to the twins, who had woken up. Belinda was reaching out to Edward to be held, so I took her out of her car seat and placed her in Edward's arms. She relaxed instantly. I looked at the clock, which said it was 6 o'clock. We'd been in the car two hours already. Regardless, Edan should be hungry; I'd fed him 4 hours ago almost. I prepared his bottle and set to work feeding him.

When we finally got to the hotel, Edward was absorbed in every little thing Belinda did.

"Look at that! She blinked!" He said excitedly. You'd think after watching her for the past 12 hours, he'd have noticed this already.

"Nothing escapes you sweetheart," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes at Alice. He looked up to glare at me, noticed we were at the hotel, and had Belinda and Edan in Alice's arms before I had the chance to notice what was happening. "Edward put me down!" I shrieked playfully, for he'd thrown me over his shoulder like a sack of flour. I beat against his back and kept up my protests when he stopped suddenly. I turned my head as far as I could, given my position, to see a bellhop standing in front of Edward.

"I suggest you put her down," he said, trying to be brave.

"Or what?" Edward asked. The bellhop raised his shaking fists. Edward snorted and adjusted me on his shoulder so I was sitting on it, rather than being slung over. I giggled when the bellhop tensed and was about to strike. He looked up at me, widened his eyes, and then looked even more determined. I could feel Edward tense under me; he was listening to the bellhop's mind. I jumped down in between Edward and the bellhop; if you wanted something done right, you have to get a woman to settle it.

"Listen," I read his nametag, "John. Its fine, we were just checking in." He looked awed that I'd said his name.

"My _fiancé_ and I were just joking around," Edward threw in defensively. I sighed and showed him my ring. "Now if you'll excuse us." Edward said, lifting me in his arms again, bringing me toward the check in counter. Alice was there, gesturing with her head to the key on the counter. Edward took it and our luggage saying over his shoulder, "See you tonight Alice."

**A/N: Ta da! A little more than nine pages for you, as a peace offering. Who was Alice talking about when she said, "He'll be here in 30"? Any guesses? If you think everything is just dandy, you're dead wrong. REVIEW! I'm glad to answer any questions, so please, don't hesitate to ask. I'd also like to here some theories about where you think the story's going. **

**XOXO**

**Boho Bella**


	14. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Everyone:

I know, I know, you probably all hate me. I haven't updated in god knows how long it's been. I've decided to rewrite everything, improve it and whatnot. It may take a while, but will be way worth it. I read my story every once in a while, and notice different things. There are some loose ends that need to be tied in, so I'm going to make it all make sense. There is method to my madness, I assure you! To those of you who've stuck around from the beginning, thank you!

Yours,

BohoBella


End file.
